Samael
Samael is a demon in the series. History Samael is an archangel in Talmudic lore. He has been known as the seducer, destroyer, accuser and has been regarded as both good and evil in various texts. In rabbinic lore, he was revealed as the chief of Satan's armies and as the angel of death. His name means "poison of God," suggesting he is either the vengeful hand of God or the enemy of God, and it has even been suggested that Samael is the angelic name of Satan himself. In some early Jewish lore, Samael is the angel of death and chief ruler of the Fifth Heaven with two million angels at his command, residing himself within the Seventh Heaven. In one of these texts, the "Deuteronomy Rabbah" Samael is sent by YHVH to retrieve the soul of Moses. He fails to do so as Moses blinds him by beating him with a staff engraved with God's true name, thus forcing God to intervene and remove Moses' soul personally. He was also said to be the guardian angel of Esau (older brother of Jacob, who was renamed Israel, father of the Jews). In the Sayings of Rabbi Eliezer, Samael is charged with being the one who seduced and impregnated Eve with Cain. Other scholars suggest it was Azazel who seduced Eve and it was Samael who tempted Eve in the guise of the Serpent. In Kabbalah, Samael is named as the fifth archangel in the world of Briah who took Lilith as his bride when she left Adam. He was also said to have mated with several of the angels of prostitution. In some forms of Gnosticism, Samael is an alternate name for the Demiurge. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fallen Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse:'' Fallen Race *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race, Boss *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Death Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5: Boss, as '''Masayoshi Samael Shido' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Samael is the demon summoned at the top of the Diet Building by Hikawa to slay the Demi-fiend if he attempts to stop him from offering Yuko Takao as a sacrifice. If the Demi-fiend is aligned with Shijima, Samael will later appear after the encounter with Ahriman in the Tower of Kagutsuchi, introducing himself and explaining that Hikawa instructed him to assist the protagonist, as he represents the champion of Shijima. Should the Demi-fiend accept his offer, Samael will join him, or if there is already one in the Demi-fiend's party or if he refuses, Samael hopes his services will be called upon later. Alternatively, after fighting Samael or after having had him in the party, he is fusable through sacrificial fusion by arranging a fusion result of a Throne and sacrificing any Vile demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Samael appears as one of the three bosses of the Catacombs gold instance in Shinagawa. By obtaining his plug-in item and twenty of each of the fruit that drop from the mobs within the instance, a player is able to fuse him in a special fusion of Pazuzu, Uriel and Queen Mab. He has his own signature skill: God's Malice, an almighty affinity area of effect attack that inflicts ailments and recovers his HP. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Samael appears as the strongest member of the Fallen race. He can be recruited from the wild in Lucifer Palace, or created through fusion, both provided that Flynn has reached level 90. There are no special requirements to summon him. Samael is required for the special fusion of Demiurge, the strongest demon available in the main game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Samael is once again the strongest member of the Fallen race. He can teach Nanashi the Great Logos, Shivering Taboo, Doping, and Salvation skills through his Demon Whisper. Samael benefits from learning Almighty, Ailment, Healing, and support skills. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Samael is faced as a boss in the Neutral route in Paranoia, where he guards the base in the desert region of Nesdia. ''Persona 4'' Samael can be retrieved from Shuffle Time in the Void Quest dungeon. Persona 5 Samael is the demon form of Masayoshi Shido's Shadow Self, appearing as a far more muscular version of the human Masayoshi with springs wrapped under his clothing, and discolored skin in his most powerful form. He also utilizes a lion made out of golden humanoids in the first phase of his boss fight. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Samael can be encountered as a regular enemy and inside an Ammo Node in the Karma Temple and two Samaels can appear as reinforcements in the Anahata access of the Samsara Tunnels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Diarahan\Innate Sea of Chaos\Innate Pandemic Bomb\91 Poison Breath\92 Doping\93 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Samael's HP or MP throughout the series is more than often 616, or sometimes, 666. As with Satan's HP, 616 is believed by some to have been the original Number of the Beast in the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible. *The Porewit's appearance in Majin Tensei is directly based on Samael's original artwork, and even has the same color scheme. Samael is otherwise not featured in the game. *Samael's appearance in Majin Tensei II is a sprite edit of Aniel. *Samael is contained in leftover data for Devil Survivor 2. He is level 74 and is of the Fallen race. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons